


Hello You

by ladybugaboo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, You (TV 2018), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Buried Alive, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Joe goldberg who?, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Romance, Stalking, everyone has no youtube fame, im so sorry, uh oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: {Based off of the Netflix series YOU}...And there you were...making my day brighter than ever. A new sun to my shine.  Hello You.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/You, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Ethan Nestor/You, Felix Kjellberg/You, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+you).



> So I'm back! I know I've been gone for like...ever but I'm back with a new story inspired by YOU.

_ Now it's time for the characters plus some info on the series as a whole. _

__

_ Mark will be taking Joe Goldberg's roll in the book as himself _

Mark in this book will have NO youtube fame along with many others. He will work in a book shop just like the show.

_ Next up taking Gunivere Beck's roll in this book will be you! The reader will be called Y/n L/n.  _

Y/n is a social media influencer and an aspiring writer. 

_Taking over peaches roll in this story is Amy!_

Amy isn't as stuck up as peach is but she has her times. 

_ Taking over Benji's roll (and I'm sorry for this) is Logan Paul.  _

Honestly, he just seems right for what's gonna happen to him.

_ Next up taking over for Paco is Mckenna Grace! _

I know its a big change but I honestly couldn't think of anyone else. 

_ Next up taking over for Lynn and Annika is Kathryn And Marzia _

I thought having these two as the other supportive friends would be a good dynamic! 

_ Taking over Ethans spot form the show is Tyler! _

I just couldn't resist with this one I'm sorry 

_ Taking over as Blythe is Ethan! _

This is why I couldn't resist. 

That's officially the cast! They will all play as themselves just once again not famous except for the reader.

This book will kind of be based off of the show and the original novel in some ways but it will mostly be original. Some references here and there to spice up the story as well. 

I hope you guys enjoy it and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. 

**_-Xoxo_ **

_**Lb** _


	2. And there you where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally sees well...you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

**[a/n] {** _This is mark's thoughts_ _,_ and this is "dialogue" _}_

**_Ding Ding!_ **

_The door to the Book shop swung against the chime as a I put away some new arrivals. I turned around to be met with what I could only call...beauty._

_Well, hello there ._

_Who are you? Based on your vibe maybe a student?_

_Your outfit does say a lot,_

_Your top it cropped but it fits you nicely._

_Yellow might just be your color._

_Your skirt is high-waisted making you look taller in a way._

_You want to bring more attention to your legs which isn't need because they stand out on there own even though you decided to cover them up with mesh leggings._

_Alright I'll bite._

_What are you interested in? Romance? Non-fiction? Horror?_

_Oh this is something,_

_You skim through the books in the fiction section._

_Lolita? What an odd choice for someone like you._

_Maybe it was recommended?_

_Your walking this way happy with your choice i'm guessing by the smile that spread across your face._

"Sorry to bother you." 

_Don't be sorry it's honestly my pleasure,_

"Hi can I help you?" 

"Do you work here?"

_You where being polite. You know I worked here because of my apron._

"Guilty as charged. Can I help you find something?" 

_I send you a soft smile and you seemed to have noticed by the way your cheeks turned a light pink._

"Do you guys have any Fahrenheit 451? I couldn't seem to find it." 

"We should have a copy somewhere. Follow me." 

_Of course we had 451 it was a popular book but I think you knew that already didn't you?_

"Ah here's one." 

_I hand you the book and I can only notice the blush on your cheeks deepen._

_You did this on purpose right?_

"Oh man thank you! I don't know how I didn't see it." 

"No problem. Sometimes it's easy to get lost in the world of literature. Take that guy over there for example."

_I point at a from man across the room, he looks a bit snobby with his sweater vest and his button up but you can see that he's also stressed._

"Mhmm?"

"He grabbed Stephen Kings IT on his way in just to take photos of it when he really came in to read a Jane Austin novel. He'll stay for another hour and then leave only to come back tomorrow to do the same thing." 

"Really? How are you so..observant?" 

"It's a curse." _I chuckle at the way your eyes somewhat lights up._

_You really are something else._

"Oh!"

_You stand on the tips of your toes and reach for a cookbook but that's not what you wanted me to see,_

_You have some sort of wrist tattoo that I can't really make out._

"I need this. I'm learning how to cook new things and I heard good old Gordon knows what he's talking about."

_You laugh._

_Your laugh is so amazing I could listen to it for hours._

"Hi does anyone work here?!" 

"Well duty calls. Do you want me to ring you up real quick?" 

"If you don't mind that would be great." 

_As I ring you up I can't help but notice that your nervously messing with the sleeves of your sweater._

"So what's with Lolita?" 

"Well It's for my friend she's been wanting this book for a while so I thought I'd get it for her."

_You hand me your card even though you have enough cash to cover this. You want me to know your name._

"Y/n?" 

"Yeah I used to not like the name but I've grown into it." 

_You lean forward biting your lip a bit._

_If this was some sort of movie or fan-fiction I'd kiss you right now. But it's not._

"Mark?"

"Mark Fischbach. Everyone just calls me Mark though."

_You nod. Content with the information you got._

"Aren't you going to tell me to have a nice day?" 

"Have a nice day Y/n." 

"You have one yourself Mark." 

_And just like that you where gone._

_You smiled at me, Laughed at my jokes, told me your name and asked me for mine._

_Everything off of you radiated come find me._

"Damn Mark. Did you get her number at least?"

"No Tyler, she was just being nice that's all."

"If I were you I'd be googling the shit out of her."

_That's exactly what I was going to do._

"That's a bit aggressive." 

"I'm just sayin man. Now if you excuse me I have to go put these up in the fiction section." 

_At the end of the day, people are really just disappointing, aren't they? But are you, Y/n?_

_Are you?_


End file.
